Majorythem debuts?!Return to Earth!
(flashbacking) Tails:Sonic, do you think Chris is doing ok? Edit Sonic:I'm sure he's fine. Edit Until a light came out of nowhere it was chaos control and it tranceported Sonic and the others back to earth. Edit Silver:This world was devastaded before I was born who did this you may ask no one will anser me derectly they always point to the flames thease flames distane my world the flame is known as Iblis. Edit Blaze:Silver! Edit Silver:Blaze, what's wrong? Edit Blaze:He has appeared again! Edit Silver:You again? You're going down Iblis! Edit Blaze:Silver, hit his armor; it's his weak spot. Edit Silver:OK! Edit *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BOOM* Edit ???:Silver-oniichan Blaze:He's gone for now. Edit Silver:But, he'll just rise from his ashes again whats the point of this it will never end. Edit Blaze:Calm down, Silver! Edit Silver:Then what do you think we should do how can we can we compleatly distroy Iblis! Edit Mepiles:By knowing the truth, of course like a flower comes from a seed and like chiken comes from an egg everything has an orgen. Edit Silver:Is that really the anwser to our problem? Edit Mepilies:To get rid of Iblis you need to find the one that realesed him witch is called the Iblis triger and he's in the past witch we need to change the past. Edit Silver: But, that is inpossible. Edit Mepilies: with my help you can because I have the power to controll time. Edit Silver:No way! Edit Mepelies:And this was when Iblis was realesed to the world and you have this person to blame. Edit Silver:I see it so that blue hedgehog is the Iblis trigger? Edit Blaze:Blue hedgehog? Edit Mepelies:Let me sent us back to the point where the Iblis trigger was alive. Edit Silver:Where am I... Blaze, Blaze, Blaze,! Blaze:So this is the past... I hope Silver, is ok he's a little sucure when he's alone the Iblis trigger... blue hedgehog. ???:Onii-chan been tricked! Shadow:Finally you guy's are up. Sonic:Who are you come on out I won't hert you. Sonic:Shadow, you're alive! Shadow:Of corse i'm alive I survived last time. Tails:We thought you were dead because we did'nt see you after you used chaos control. Shadow:Oh that was because I got trancepoted here. Tails:Oh. Amy:Well it's good to have you back Shadow,. Tails:Wait if you're alive then where's Cosmo,? Shadow:Oh she's still dead. Tails:But how is that possible? Shadow:Because I figured out when Sonic, and I went inside the Sonic, power canon in our super forms it is deadly. Tails:But why Shadow, she was my friend. Shadow:Sorry Tails, but that is how things are. Knuckles:Come on already are we going to find shelter or what! Shadow:What is your friend Chris, upto? Sonic:Yeah let's go stay with Chris,. Sonic and friends:CHRIS,! Chris:Huh Sonic, guys? Sonic:Whao when you said you were 18 you were'nt kidden. Chris:Yeah plus how did you guys get here? Sonic: Chaos control happend again and then we saw Shadow,. Chris:Shadow, is alive I thought he was dead. Sonic:We did to and why are you packing? Chris:Because I am going to Soliana the city of water. Cream:What is that I never heard of it when you were yonger? Chris:I just told you. Chris:By the way where's Cosmo,? Tails:Oh she's dead right Shadow,. Shadow:You know what I don't really know what happened to her Tails,. Sonic and friends:WHAT! Shadow:You know what that thing was'nt even my ship so how can I know. Sonic:Well what about real reserch that would be better then lieing! Shadow:Well sorry I did'nt really know what the Sonic power canen is! Silver:You should listen what your friend says Iblis trigger. Sonic:Who are you and what are you doing here? Silver:My name is Silver and I'm here to kill you. Tikal:I think he ment why are you here to kill him. Silver:Really how many friends do you have? Sonic:I don't know but I have one more question. Silver:You know what I'm gonig to ignore you now. Sonic:Silver,Silver,Silver,.Silver,Silver,! Silver:WHAT WHAT IS IT! Sonic:Why are you calling me Iblis trigger? Silver;Do you really want to know? Sonic:Yes. Silver:Ok ok ok the thing why I call you the Iblis trigger is because a black hedgehog gave me a beautiful gem that it glows and it gave me a vision of you realesing Iblis. Sonic:Black hedgehog...Shadow? Shadow:No I was'nt trying to kill you again. Silver:He looks just like him. Shadow:A LOOK ALIKE DOUSE NOT COUNT KILL! Sonic & Silver:Uhhhhhhhhh. *BAM**BAM**BAM**BOOM Sonic:HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR! Sonic:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Silver:THAT WAS FOR DESROYING MY WORLD! (then a glow appeared in the sky) ???:Stop Onii-chan! Silver:Majorythem Majorythem:Onii-chan,You been tricked By Mepelies The real Iblis trigger!Pirika Pirirara lala puu! transport us to the Earth! All:Huh?(Sreams) (half of majorythem's magic crystal broke) Doremi:Huh? onpu and Hadzuki:an earthquake? pop:(Screams in panic) Aiko:What's going on? Aiko's parents:(scream in panic) Momoko:Huh? Momoko's parents:(Scream in panic) (The kids are at the maho-dou so did the flat 4 and sonic and his friends) sonic:Huh? Amy:Where are we? Doremi:the maho-dou Majo rika:This must cause by majorythem's magic Doremi:Majo Rika! Hana! Hana:Huh?Majorythem,you magic crystal broke in half.how is it? Majorythem:My crystal broke in half because I send sonic and the others to the human world Doremi:What kind of maho-dou is this? Majorythem:it's a mix kind.charm store,flower shop,sweet shop,dress up items and jewery store. (she show around the maho-dou there's The witch world Door was located in the one hidden hallway. Locked to those non-witches who tried to open it. a giant greenhouse part on the one side that had a giant tree like part spiraling between the floors, as well as a second floor and walkway between the two entrances,The backyard had gotten bigger as well and the witch worlds portal had been located in the fountain.A set of steps led to a candy making machine,and above that was Hana-chans room. The giant tree fully grown.) (end of flashback) Majorythem:now it's my time to make them precure!